Young, Dumb & Stung
by pierreboobvier
Summary: Willow is on the run from the Church of Angels, and Alex is nowhere to be found. Past memories of an old love trouble her, what's going on?
1. Chapter 1

Willow shivered, watching her breath run away from her and out the tiny gaps of the open window of the car. It was cold, to say the least. And Alex was taking forever. Where was he? A frown formed, her pale forehead creasing with emotion, as she pondered the possibilities.

She was a fugitive. Despite escaping numerous times, she counted this as luck. She was wanted by the Church of Angels. She was the only person who had the power to stop their plans for the world. For you see, Willow was the only known half angel - or so she thought. Enter Seb. Oh, gorgeous Seb. Even now, after everything that had happened, just thinking of his curly hair, and the way he'd understood her. Willow sighed gently, toying with the loose fabric on the car seat. He was the only other half angel she'd known, and he was gone.

Willow always wondered what could've happened, had she followed Seb rather than stayed with Alex. Would she still be on the run? Would the Church of Angels still exist? Would she be lying cheek down in a dirty, run down car? This brought her back to reality, and Willow sat up, peering slowly outside in the dark abyss that surrounded the car. It was hard to believe they were actually at a gas station. Her cheeks burned in fury, as she leaned closer to the window, her eyes scanning the setting for her boyfriend. Could he have abandoned her? He was an Angel Killer, after all. Maybe...just maybe, and the thought ran around in Willow's mind, mocking her stupidity, he finally saw her for what she is. A freak. What normal human being could ever love someone like her? Especially a human who dedicates his life to killing off those who are like her.

She sunk back into her chair, pulling the sleeves of Alex's sweater over her hands. Tucking her knees up to her chest, she buried her head in her legs, closed her eyes, and prayed to a God she was unsure existed, like she did every night. Please, God. I hope this is a bad dream. And with those words, as she fought off the cold air, like hands burying into her skin, she slowly fell into a deep, mesmerizing sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

BANG.

Willow's eyes flew open at the sound of the car door slamming shut, and turned her head to see Alex, her Alex. Thank goodness, he's back. Willow smiled softly, reaching for his arm and gently traced her fingers down the warm skin she was so familiar with by now. Yet, much to her dismay, Alex did not react.

'Alex?' Willow said, in a voice no louder than a whisper. 'Babe, is something wrong?'

Alex continued to stare straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge Willow's presence, despite, she thought irritably, it was his smart idea for us to stick together. Letting out a long groan, Alex ran a hand through his tousled dark hair, and Willow noticed the troubled expression that had inhabited his chiseled features.

'Alex,' she repeated, more firmly this time, squeezing the skin of his harm slightly. The thought that had scared her for so long before crossed her mind again. What if Alex WAS thinking that he didn't want this anymore? That he didn't want to be the conflicted boyfriend of a criminal. His life was never normal, but maybe if he quit whilst he was ahead, he might have a chance. Maybe the angels would take pity on him.

'Get out', a cool voice broke off her train of thought, confirming her worst fears. It was Alex's, and he'd turned to face Willow, looking at her with those brown eyes that she adored so much. Her grip loosened, and she looked straight back at him. Maybe she'd heard him wrong. They had to GET OUT of here. Much more plausible...right? 'You heard me, Willow. From seeing no one but you for the past 2 months, I think I know your expressions well enough. Get out of the car.' As if this was the full stop to the powerful statement he just made to Willow, she heard the car locks sound. He'd unlocked the car. Oh my god, he meant it.

'I don't understand...' Willow began, chewing on her bottom lip - a bad habit she fell into when she was nervous, twirling a lock of her ash blonde hair between her fingers. 'Where do I go? Where will you go?' Her voice had fell in volume again, and she looked at the only person she had for guidance.

Alex's hard features softened slightly. Willow couldn't know that The Church of Angels were right on their tails. They knew who Alex and Willow were, they had a reputation as some sort of force, particularly after their episode closing the gates not long before. It was for her own good that she thought he was upset, that way she wouldn't continue pining for him, which would make her weak. And the last thing he wanted was to see the only person he had left in the world destroyed before his very eyes. Just like Jake and Dad, he thought.

Putting on the hard expression he had before, Alex snarled at Willow. 'I found a friend of yours. Turns out he wasn't so keen on letting you get ahead, and I'm not one to ruin a great friendship.'

Oh god. It couldn't be. Willow thought he was dead, Alex couldn't possibly have found...

'Querida', a smooth voice drawled from behind her, causing her to turn around, the force almost too strong for her to do anything.

She was right.

_Seb._


End file.
